Muddy Puddles (episode)
|image = File:MuddyPuddlesTitle.png |dvd = Muddy Puddles and Other Stories 10 Years of Muddy Puddles |featured = Peppa Pig George Pig Mummy Pig Daddy Pig }} Muddy Puddles is the first episode of the first season of Synopsis After the rain stops, a pig named Peppa and and her brother, George get ready to play one of their favorite games - jumping in muddy puddles! Plot Prologue One morning a pig named Peppa and her brother, George are sadly watching the rain outside. They wish to go out and play, and when the rain suddenly stops, Peppa asks her Daddy Pig if they can. After he allows it they hurriedly run outside and Peppa starts jumping on a small mud puddle until her Mummy Pig stops her and reminds her that she must not wear her boots/shoes. After changing, Peppa resumes jumping in the puddle. George runs by to join her, but Peppa reminds him that he has to not wear his boots/shoes too; so he runs back into the house to grab them and change. That makes Peppa very happy, because she likes to watch over George. Searching for puddles When he returns they resume jumping until Peppa suggests they go to look for more. They jump in super tiny puddles, large puddles, and an even bigger mud puddle. But before George can jump into it, Peppa tells him to wait because she needs to make sure it's safe enough for him. In the process she accidentally splashes him with mud and he starts to cry until she reminds him that it is only mud. Which calms him down before he jumps into the puddle to splash Peppa. At first she seems displeased, but then they both end up falling back and begin to splash and roll in the mud. Epilogue After a while they decide to run inside and show Daddy Pig; who teases them by trying to guess just what the two of them were doing. After he guesses, he then suggests to them that they get cleaned up before Mummy Pig spots the mess. Peppa then asks if they can all go out to play and Daddy Pig agrees. After cleaning, Peppa, George, Mummy, and Daddy all change into their boots and head outside to play in the mud. They all jump in it until Daddy Pig falls over; momentarily worrying them all until Peppa points out it is only mud, and they all start to laugh. Character Appearances *Peppa Pig *George Pig *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig Quotes *Peppa: Daddy, it stopped raining. Can we go out to play? *Daddy Pig: Hah hah. Alright, run along you two. '' ''---'' *Mummy Pig: ''If you jump in muddy puddles, you must wear your boots. '' ''---'' *Peppa: ''George, if you jump in muddy puddles, you must wear your boots. ''---'' *Peppa: Look George! There's a really' 'big puddle! ''---'' *Daddy Pig: Goodness Me! *Peppa: Daddy, Daddy! Guess what we've been doing! *Daddy Pig: Let me think, have you been watching television? *Peppa: No, no Daddy! *Daddy Pig: Have you just had a bath? *Peppa: No, no! *Daddy Pig: I know! You were jumping in muddy puddles! *Peppa: Yes, yes Daddy! We've been jumping in muddy puddles! Trivia *In this episode, George's cry is different than usual. This cry would become lesser used over the series. *This is the only episode to show Peppa and George get extremely dirty from the mud. *This is the first episode of . Category:First episode of the Season Category:Episodes with characters crying